League of Legends: A Series
by HextechZydrate
Summary: A series of couple's stories from the game League of Legends. They are in the same sort of universe, but different... You'll understand what i mean if you read them.
1. Pantheon x Leona

Pantheon paced back and forth, waiting in the courtyard like he always did. However, something was giving him emotional turmoil, and he didn't appreciate the thought of being made to wait.

...But what if something had happened to her?

Pantheon stopped in his tracks with a sigh. No, it was Leona, and she had tendancies to make it out alright, no matter what. So then, why was she late? He puffed up his chest and let out a sigh. Pantheon was worried. That wasn't something he felt on a regular basis... if ever. And so, the pacing began to commence again.

And as he turned on his heels to head the other way, there she was, radiant, and she wasn't wearing her armour like usual. Pantheon had to take a moment to catch his breath. She had pulled her hair back in a loose bun and was wearing a white t-shirt with loose pants and regular shoes.

"Theo?" Leona grinned as she approached him. He caught glimps of her shoulder then, as well as the side of her face. Both were bandaged. He trailed his eyes down and a bandage was around her ankle as well. He narrowed his eyes at her behind his helmet.

"You're injured." He merely stated. She chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck and opening her mouth to reply, but he stepped forward and asked another. "Is that what took you so long?" She looked up at him, her smile wavering.

"Theo, I'm fine, really. I apologize for my tardiness." She sighed before giving him a smile. "Shall we go? You said something about a surprise?"

"...Of course." He said, turning and beginning to lead the way. Leona followed diligently. Pantheon wanted nothing more than to figure out for himself what his connection was to Leona. He couldn't keep himself away from her. He knew they were friends, in a strange sense of what "friends" meant, being League of Legends Champions. They were... content with each other's company. And yet he had the yurning for her hand to be in his while they walked.

He shook it off, speeding up a little.

"Theo!" Leona chuckled. "Hey, slow down!" He instantly stopped and turned to her. "What's the matter, my friend?" She titled her head slightly, and a strand of her long brown hair fell out. He took a moment to take in a nice, deep breath before approaching her.

"Nothing... Leona." He said before tucking the strand behind her ear. She blinked, looking up into the helmet and trying to catch of glimpse of his face, to enlighten herself on what his actions meant. Thank god helmets hid anything from plain sight. He was lit up like a fireworks celebration. He cleared his throat. "Shall we continue?" She grinned, pulling at the strand he had safely tucked away and blushed.

"Y-yes." She said. Pantheon turned around slowly, to make sure he had seen a true blush, and wondered what that meant. He continued to lead her, the silence deafening to Pantheon's ears as he led her to a spot just outside the city based closely to Mount Targon.

"Pantheon..." She said, closing the gap between them and stepping to his side as they walked along. "When do i get to see the face of the man underneath?" She asked. He was silent, though his head tilted downward. It was something she asked at least once every meeting they had. Everytime, he seemed to brush it off, claiming "next time" would be the time. She looked a little defeated. "I see..."

"Leona, I don't do personal things." He said gently. Her interests were peeked. "I haven't taken my helmet away for anyone but myself. I fear for what i may look like to others, and how it may effect me in the battlefield." He sighed, looking to her. "I would like to discuss something important with you." He said, motioning to a tree he had been leading her to all this time. It was giant, and the sunlight shone through the leaves and decorated the grass underneath in intriquit patterns. She blinked. He went directly to the trunk while she took a moment to just bask in the lights. He watched her do so. She had always looked dazzling in the sun, as she always would. He sat down and she finally joined him, sitting next to him.

"What is it you'd like to discuss with me?" She asked, looking up at him. He easily gazed down at her, peering into her face, although, it was not hard for his eyes to linger down that lowcut shirt of hers...

"Uh, yes, well..." He cleared his throat and shifted his eyes back up. "Leona, i've begun to think that i've grown soft." He stated. She giggled at this for a moment. "What?"

"You? Soft? Oh, please." She grinned, tapping his armour. "Never, not my Pantheon." She grinned. He took a breath, as he had many times before between their meeting. Her words struck him in a weird place, that made him happy and pained him all at once.

"I've begun to stray from defeating all of my enemies." He continued with a clearing of his throat... again. "My mind has lately been preoccupied with other thoughts, and i find it has been increasingly harder to... concentrate." He chose his words carefully. Her expression changed into something of concern, as well as confusion.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I believe so." He nodded. "Although, tell me... Leo." he chuckled. "You asked me when you would see me.. underneath." Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes."

"I have something to ask of you, then..." He trailed off, letting his hand scoot through the grass until his finger lay across hers. She blinked down at the gesture, and looked up at him, blushing again. The look she gave him made his heart race, and he felt confused about it. He gulped.

"Go on." She said quietly. He nodded slightly.

"Why do we linger outside of the League?" He asked. She blinked, tilting her head gently, as if the answer was obvious. "I mean... We're very friendly with each other, aren't we? We seem comfortable, considering we could get paired opposingly at any time..." He rambled slightly.

"Theo, i don't think i understand what you're trying to say." She chuckled slighlty. He took in a good breath and stuck a finger at the lip of his helmet.

"What I'm trying to say... is..." He said, lifting it slowly. He noticed her breath had caught at the sight of him doing something rather unspeakable. "I would like the chance to put all my trust in you, Leona." He stopped, his finger quivering under the weight of his helmet, and the pressure. "I also wish to... When we walk places, I..." He stumbled over his words and Leona blushed. He stared at her for a moment, and she lifted her free hand to his helmet.

"I... understand what kind of trust you place on me with showing me you're secret." She nodded. "And, i would like to hold you're hand when we walk... as well." She said, lifting the helmet gently. The truth in her words shocked him slightly, but he could not move as she pushed the helmet further. Her soft hands brushed across his cheeks, which he felt had not been touched in years. He shut his eyes tightly as she made it to his nose. What he hadn't noticed was she had gotten closer to him, until he felt her leg on his hand. He shot his eyes open to see her right in front of him. Right there, close enough to breath on her, and he mostly likely was, with they way he was panting.

"Leo..." He breathed.

"If it's any consolation..." She said quietly. "You're lower face is very... masculine." She grinned slightly. He lifted his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before pulling her chin towards his. Their lips met very softly, and Pantheon made an effort to stay upright. Leona's warmth was equivilent to the sun, and she was as soft as the day. She leaned into him, giving the kiss a deeper meaning as she pulled the helmet away completely. He had hardly noticed until she pulled away to stare at him.

Her eyes danced over his face, and he had a breif moment of panic, waiting what seemed like forever for her to reject him completely. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Were you worried women would start DROOLING over you instead of FEARING you without that helmet!?" She exclaimed. He was shocked by her question, but after a moment, it put a smile to his face.

"Somehow i knew you would say something sarcastic." He held her waste, leaning up to kiss her again, and she sighed into his lips.

"Oh, Pantheon..." She chuckled. "In what way would you think i would ever reject you as my friend?" She nuzzled his nose with hers. "You have treated me with such respect, inside, and outside the battlefield. I always expect your best, as you do mine. Discrimination does not come to your kind, because fighting all kinds is what you yern for. And i have always admired you for your lack of caring." She laughed. He chuckled alongside her. "Except for... maybe in this case." She grinned. He couldn't stop breathing heavily at her words, every syllable giving him comfort and hope.

"Leo... I have always given care to you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to baby you." He smirked. "I know, if anyone can take care of herself, that is you. Goddess of the sun..." He breathed the last part, taking her breath away with a kiss. He would find a way to fuel his passion for fighting with his passion for this new feeling arising in the pit of his stomach.

He enjoyed her company, more than he would admit now than ever.


	2. Thresh x Miss Fortune

"Sarah?" A voice called out into the darkness of Miss Fortune's home. A dim-lit glow of a lantern could be seen, and chains were heard as Thresh slowly walked into the living room. "I guess she isn't home." He sighed, looking around. The cocking of a gun could be heard behind him and he stiffened with a sigh.

"Guess not." Miss Fortune said. "What are you doing here?" She practically demanded. "Sneaking around in my house does not put you in my favor."

"Sneaking?" Thresh said, turning around very slowly, only to be face to face with "Shock". "You're door was wide open, Sarah."

"...Was it?" She narrowed her eyes at Thresh, who snuck a peek over her gun.

"If i was lying, you wouldn't be able to see me, Sarah." He said. "If i wanted to sneek around, I would." He lifted up his lantern to see her face and smirked. "Bit defensive, aren't we?"

"Shut up." She sighed, putting her gun up. "I'm not exactly thrilled with you." She slammed the door shut.

"Oh, you mean about the whole lantern thing?" He said as she lit some candles. "No... lights?"

"Something hit my breaker earlier, and i'm not a mechanic." She sighed. "I don't exactly know how to get ahold of Heim." She cleared her throat, heading to a couch and flopping with a sigh. "Yes, about the "lantern thing". It was very dim in the room with just the candle light. He looked around.

"Well," He said, lifting his lanter and letting some souls escape. The floated around like little balls of light, illuminating the room better, "That's why I'm here." He sat down on the couch, softer than her, and looked over at her.

"You're here because of what happened on the field?" She seemed skeptical, raising an eyebrow at him while playing with a strand of her hair. He eyed her slightly, narrowing his eyes at the luxuriously slutty way she was sitting on the couch, decorated in a loose t-shirt and comfy looking pants. She looked like a lady, didn't mean she acted like one.

He looked back up into her face, and her eyes had narrowed at him. She had noticed him staring. She moved to sit normall on the couch. "No, please, continue to sprawl. It's a nice view." He smirked. She blushed shooting him a glare.

"You are SUCH a perve!" She growled. He chuckled.

"I would've thought you to learn this by now." He teased. "Considering i liked the way you grabbed my-" She scoffed at him.

"What do you WANT, Thresh?" She grumbled, crossing her arms together. He sighed, letting his scythe drop to he floor before he chucked it at her. Surprise caught her off guard as the chains wrapped themselves around the bounty hunter and tightened. She was trapped.

"Now then." He said, standing up and walking over to her.

"What the hell!?" She struggled with the chain.

"Will you calm down, Sarah?" He leaned over to look at her. Miss Fortune glared up at him.

"What's you're problem? You wanted to steal my soul!? I should've known."

"Pipe down, beautiful." He chuckled, crossing his arms as he stood back up. "I don't want your soul."

"What did you call me?" She blinked, her struggling nulling down to a mere chinkle of the chains.

"I called you _beautiful_, Miss Fortune. You must hear that often, it couldn't be a surprise..." He said. She turned her face away and blushed. "...Right?" He tilted his head as he leaned on his knees to get a better look at her face.

"What is with you?" She grumbled. "Chaining me up, calling me weird things... You crazy or something?"

"I knew you'd take off if i told you what im about to." He sighed. He pushed her legs open so he could get closer to her. She seemed afraid and apalled, being merely helpless. "I didn't mean to offend you on the field." He said right out, getting relatively close to her face. "I didn't think _flirting_ with you would cause you to ignore me for a whole week."

"...Flirting?" An eyebrow raised on her face and he smiled.

"Yes. I think you are an adventurous teammate, if not a little cocky, and a formidible apponent. You are fast, gorgeous, and deadly... which leads me to believe i have good cause to be attracted to you." He tilted his head slightly. She blinked, the blush creeping into her features once more. "Sarah... You are one strange creature." He chuckled.

"I think... you have me beat there." She said, lowering her eyes and turning her head away. Thresh chuckled, putting his hand to his face.

"Maybe..." He said before pushing his hand back. His face, reaper-like before, was now humanesque. His skin was pale, almost matching his hair. He smirked down at the girl, bewildered by his appearance, and revealed fangs. He had a decent ammount of scars on his face, one decorating his nose, but he looked like he had a lot of experience with the world.

"What are you..?" She breathed.

"I can take any form i like, really." He shrugged. "I was human once after all, Sarah. Now..." He resumed to stare into her face. "Where was I..? Oh, right. Let's not waste anymore time pretending." He said, tugging her chin and kissing her roughly. She was caught off guard, but her struggling was useless against the chains. He forced his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss when he put his hand on the back of her head. After a few moments, Sarah thought maybe... It wasn't so bad. She relaxed and her eyes fluttered shut. Thresh's kisses became increasingly softer.

"There." He said, nuzzling her nose. "Now you see why i chained you up?"

"Not exactly." She grumbled, her firey temper coming back as she realized what was happening.

"Because, you would've just ran away, maybe tried to kill me, and THEN you would've thought about how you felt. I'm saving you the trouble." He chuckled, giving her a sweet peck. She sighed.

"Thresh..."

"Sarah, listen." He said, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I will let you think about it. I'm not harsh... not that way." He smirked slightly, before chuckling. "Anyway... I appreciate you, Sarah. I know you think most people, things... whatever, are pigs. But... I hope you'll consider my feelings?"

"What exactly are you hoping for?" She scoffed. His smiled wavered. "I feel like you gain something important out of this."

"Are you not important?" He questioned. To that, she was silent. "Am i not allowed to treat you like you are?" He tugged the chain gently and it loosened, falling away around her. He pulled it away from her to stand and took his chain in his hand. "I'm serious, Sarah. Think about it." He said. "Do you want to keep these, until your power comes back?" He motioned to the souls. She looked up at them.

"Well... I mean, do you want them back?" She asked lightly. Thresh looked down at her and grinned, brushing her cheek.

"Keep them." He said before turning to leave.

"Thresh?" She said, standing. He turned, his eyebrow raised. "...I have a hard time trusting anyone, since a fateful day..." She trailed off and Thresh faced her fully. He set his chains down on the couch, along with his lamp and scythe. He then pulled his coat off and laid it alongside it. Underneath, his irridecant chest glowed green with muscles, another aspect of taking a "human form". He stared at Miss Fortune, who looked a little astonished by his good looks.

"Go on." He said, walking over to stand in front of her.

"Well, I..." She gulped. "You're sweet, in a weird, sadistic sort of way." She laughed slightly. He lifted his hand to her cheek and ran in through her locks of firey hair. She closed her eyes at his touch to keep some composure.

"Maybe you dont want to admit that you might like me." Thresh said, tugging at the sleeve of her shirt and pulling it off her shoulder. "But admit it... you are _very_ attracted to me." He smirked slightly. She shot him a glare, but was instantly distracted by him pulling the other shoulder down.

"Thresh..." She blushed, but he was already lowering her to the couch. He summoned a chain and wrapped her wrists together and used the chain to hold them above her head. He pulled her hips up to meet his with a smirk.

"Let's see..." He said, giving a bit of a thrust to her. She gasped. "Oh, yeah. I figured as much."

"T-Thresh... What..." Miss Fortune gulped.

"You wanted me to stay here. You wouldn't have hesitated to let me leave if that was the case." He gave another thrust of his hips and she gasped again, closing her eyes. "You wanted me to be here... You havent stopped me yet, though i know you could if you wanted to." He dragged his hands along her stomach until he reached her pantline and smirked. "And..." He leaned down to put his lips to her ear. "You like this..." He slid his hand into her pants and she tilted her head back, mouth open and her breathing heavy. "You like this a lot..." He grinned, letting a chain shoot into the ground from his hands. He used that to attach to her wrist chains, and she was immobile. His hand now free, he groped at her breast.

And thats when the lights came on.

Thresh looked around with a sigh. "Mood killer..." He grumbled. He looked down at Miss Fortune, who was looking up at him with heavy eyelids. He tilted his head slightly. "What's the..." He began to say, frowning as he noticed the tears. He seemed shocked, and hurt. "Oh... Sarah, I..." He blinked at his confusion, before reaching up and loosening the chains, which disappeared upon hitting the floor. As soon as she was free, she reached up before he could back away and kissed him roughly, startling him slightly.

"Don't..." She said quietly. "Don't leave..." Thresh stared into her eyes, feeling a warmth welling up inside him.

"Sarah..." He ran a hand through her hair. "I know you're confused... but just know, I'm serious about this." He kissed her gently. "Be _my_ bounty hunter." He more demanded rather than asked as he nuzzled her nose, threatening her with lingering kisses.

"I'll... consider it." She breathed, leaning up to kiss him. Thresh pulled her hair gently, so instead, her head arched up and he kissed and nipped at her neck. She sighed an approval.

"I guess that's fair enough." He chuckled, kissing just under her ear.

"S-stop..." She breathed. He chuckled as she sighed.

"Alright, alright." He gave her a quick kiss before sitting up. She followed that notion, and for a while, they just sat there. They said nothing, or did anything. Miss Fortune looked over at Thresh right as he glanced her way, and they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Thresh reached out, snagging her hand, and gently pulled, cuddling her on his arm and running a hand through her hair. She snuggled his shoulder slightly and closed her eyes. It was the first time she had been comfy in a long time.

She hoped she wouldn't regret it, if it came to be her last.


	3. Soraka x Varus

Today's adventures started on the battlefield...

Soraka had been knocked back by a powerful force, thanks to Alistar, and had been thrown into the brush. She skidded to a hault, grimacing at the damage and wiping blood from her mouth.

"Damn cow." She muttered, righting herself and calling upon the stars to heal her.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice said behind her. She jumped slightly, whiping around with her staff faced towards him, but sighed when she realized it was merely her teammate, Varus.

"You gave me a scare." She breathed. "But yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." She grinned. Varus didn't even smile as he walked passed her into the open.

"I wasn't concerned." He said before running in to wail on some minions. She stared after him and sighed. He'd been nothing but cold to her, ever since this escapade started. Not that it had been the first time. Everytime they are paired together, it seems as though Varus could... hate her, in fact. She didn't like the thought of hate, but she understood it. Although, she had given no reason for Varus to act such a way towards her. He had been ignoring her, mostly. At least, his question had been an improvement. She healed herself once more before rushing in behind him to aid him on his quest to kill Caitlyn.

That was when he came into the picture.

Warwick jumped from the brushes and began slicing and clawing at Varus, who was stunned in his place. Soraka's eyes widened before anger overcame her. She dashed it, calling upon her powers to smite him with light. It hit him on the back, and he looked up from Varus and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, well." He grinned, flailing Varus around in his hand. "Look who it is."

"I could say the same to you." She barked. "DROP my teammate." She warned, pointing her staff directly at him. He grinned a wolfy grin.

"Don't mock me, Soraka." He growled before laughing. She would have enough of his torment. She dashed up, throwing in a silence and heaing Varus. She hit Warwick again with her stars. Again, and again, And again. At this point, Varus had been dropped to the ground, and Soraka was winning her battle of poking with Warwick. Varus stood and, for a few seconds, could only stare at Soraka. He pulled from his pack a healing potion, and a mana potion, and downed both of them without a problem, and trotted after them in the bushes, hidden.

Soraka threw out another starfall before Warwick had enough. He leapt of her and stunned her, his claws digging into her flesh left and right. She screeched, throwing another startfall out to no avail. He threw her to the ground and leered over her.

"You are through." He threatened, raising his paw.

"Soraka!" Varus jumped from the bush, sending out, what looked like a ribbon, and rendered Warwick immovable. Soraka took the opportunity to scoot back as Varus shot arrows into the air, hitting in and around Warwick. He howled menacingly, but Varus was not through. He kept shooting his arrorws into Warwick until the ribbon-like hold faded and Warwick could escape. He took off, barely any life to spare. Varus held an arrow in place, humming as the arrow grew brighter. He looked over at Soraka with it there, smirked down at her as she stared in awe, then let it go, not once looking away from her. It zoomed passed all the oncoming minions and hit Warwick right in the back, killing him dead. Soraka panted, having been tired from the fight and losing a lot of blood, but grinned at Varus.

"Are you alright?" She asked Varus. He walked over and kneeled in front of her.

"I should know better than to leave you by your lonesome." He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I had been doing just fine." She sighed.

"You were." He said, pulling out a potion and handing it to her. "Sorry, all i have is a mana pot." He shrugged with a sympathetic smile.

"No worries." She said, taking it and drinking it lightly. He watched her heal her wounds with a sigh. "There." She said. "Now," She pulled his arm so that he was forced into a sitting position in front of her, "You're turn." She grinned, working on his wounds as well. He could only stare at her while she worked until she flicked her eyes up at him with a smile. He turned away with a slight blush and cleared his throat.

"We're nearly finished winning." He said to get rid of the silence between them.

"Of course, you're carrying us, as usual." She chuckled. When she was done he stood, then assisted her in doing the same. "So..." She said as they continued down the lane.

"So..?" He raised an eyebrow at her, drawing an arrow.

"I expect an apology, when this is over." She grinned at him, forcing herself into the minions and summoning stars to blind them and destroy them. Varus smirked.

"Game on." He said, stealing every one of them.

And before they could blink more than a few times, they were taking the enemy nexus, and won easily. They were teleported back to the main dock and Soraka cheered.

"Great job, everyone." She said and they all agreed before splitting off to do whatever it was they did. Soraka stepped down from her plate and turned to the exit doors. She badly wanted to be outside, in nature that wasn't surrounded by chaos. She looked over to Varus' pad, but he had already dissapeared. She sighed, forcing her legs to move to the exit. 'Of course.' She grumbled in her own mind. She felt instantly better, though, being outside in the sun. She grinned at its warmth and made her way to... anywhere, really. Someplace that required the assistance of a healer. Rounding the corner of the building, she was met by a tug of her arm as she was forced against the wall. She grunted before she was kissed. Her eyes shot open wide to see Varus directly in her face, his lips pressed against hers.

"There." He said, pulling away gently. "Satisfied?" Soraka blinked, red tinting her cheeks and she raised her hand to her mouth.

"I... don't understand..." She blinked up at him.

"My apology." He smirked, sliding his arm around her waist. She tilted her head slightly.

"But you have NEVER been particularly fond of me!" She furrowed her brow. "Ignored me, spoke ill to me, and even showed less than no amount of concer towards me! And yet-"

"Raka." Varus said, pressing his finger to her lips. She hushed instantly, giving him a pout. He grinned. "I am sorry, but it isn't something you should take terribly personal. I'm not fond of anyone, really." He teased. "However, you and I seem to get paired more frequently. You've been doing your best to gain my trust, and i HAVE noticed. You have every right to yell at me." He traced her lips lightly with his thumb and grinned and she stared up at him. "However, before you do... I would just like... one..." He leaned down and kissed her once more, hugging her to him. She smiled slightly, sighing under her breath. He backed away and held his hands out. "Alright, do your worst." He said. She though for a moment before raising her stick and wacking him in the head pretty hard. "OW!?" He grimaced, holding the top of his head while glaring at her.

"THAT was for being an inconsiderate ASS to me since we've been paired together!" She shouted at him. She stood up with a sigh, looking defeated as he rubbed his head. "However, you should be rewarded, for my saftey." She said, taking 2 steps and planting a kiss on him. He blinked at the sudden move, and before he could react, she was running off with a giggle. He stared after her with a grin, still tending to his new wound. He noticed the town she was heading to and, decided, he sort of needed a healer now. He dashed off after her, calling to her before she could escape.


	4. Caitlyn x Vi

The dynammic duo had been at it again.

"Vi, follow the plan!"

"Plan? I don't need a plan!"

"Vi! God damnit!" Caitlyn exclaimed as her partner launched into battle without so much as warning or precision... again. Caitlyn laid out a couple traps and, before she could blink, Vi was zooming back.

"I lied! Run!" She said, grabbing her partners arm. Caitlyn grabbed her hat and gun in one arm, as the other arm was preoccupied by being tugged out of socket. She heard all 3 of her traps go off and looked up to see a few champions tugging them open to get their legs out of them, grumbling their displeasure. Caitlyn smirked as Vi dragged her back into base.

"We're fine now, Vi." She said, pulling Vi to a stop and tugging her arm out of the iron grip. Vi turned around and s voice of Caitlymirked at the gunman.

"I know. Thanks to me!" She grinned all quirky. Caitlyn rolled her big brown eyes.

"Whatever you want to believe." She said, adjusting her hat on her head correctly and realigning her gun.

"Aww, C'mon Caity." Vi nudged her gently. She responded with the look of hellfire, her hand on her gun. Vi rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic grin.

"You nearly get us killed quite often." Caitlyn sighed. "Do i have to do everything?" She grumbled.

"Oh, Look at me!" Vi made a very mocking voice of Caitlyn's while pretending to act proper. "I'm on the case." Caitlyn pointed her gun at Vi.

"Don't test me." She warned. Vi held up her gauntlets in surrender.

"You're so touchy. Won't you loosen up at all?" She nearly pleaded. She missed her old friend, when they worked side by side in piltover and had fun catching bad guys. Now it was plan this, plan that, dont do this, dont do that. It was all business and no pleasure. Vi pouted slightly as Caitlyn sighed for the millionth time.

"Sorry, Vi. I left my fuzzy cuffs at home." She said before trotting back into the rift. Vi stared after her, bewildered by her seriousness. She huffed and followed her.

Vi Looked around and found Caitlyn running across the way, away from ziggs, who was laughing crazy and tossing bombs her way. Vi charged her way in, powering up her gauntlets. At that point, ziggs had thrown his biggest bomb into the air, directly aimed at Caitlyn. Vi looked between them, the split second choice she had to make between killing him, or letting his teammate die...

She cursed letting him get away as she dashed at her partner. The bomb hit and Caitlyn went flying into the air, her gun and traps flying about. As she came down, she shut her eyes tightly. She would surely be finished off and sent back to the platform for time-out.

Caitlyn felt strong, large arms around her as her direction shifted. The smoke cleared as the two landed, and Caitlyn stared up into the face of her rescuer.

"Gotcha." Vi said with a smile. Caitlyn was surprised Vi had made such a move to save her, that she could only stare at Vi for a while. Vi chuckled, as if to read her mind. "It couldn't be that surprising..." Vi leaned her forhead against Caitlyn's. "We're partners, after all..." They stared at each other for a while before they heard the voice of the announcer.

"Any enemy has been slain!" Vi turned to see Garen pulling away from the body of ziggs. He turned to the two and gave them a thumbs up. Vi slumped.

"Aww, my kill!" She whined, turning to Caitlyn. "See what i do for you?" She grinned. Caitlyn blushed slightly.

"Put me down!" She flailed. Vi, unable to keep hold of her, and slightly astonished, let her go. She dropped to the ground, dusting herself off and readjusting her hat. Vi reached down and picked up her gun. Caitlyn turned around to see this, merely staring at Vi.

"Uh... Here." She held it out, a sympathetic looked crossing her features. Caitlyn sighed, but smiled as she took her gun.

"Thank you, Vi." She said. Vi grinned back at her as they both began walking back to their platform.

"So... what was that blush for?" She asked mischviously, to which Caitlyn replied with a look of hellfire and a swift bonk to the head. "OW!"

"Idiot!" Caitlyn yelled before speeding up to conceal the second blush. Why id Vi have to be so oblivious?


	5. Sona x Lee Sin

His ears perked up at the sound of soft notes in the distance. His head turned in the direction and he smiled.

"Sona?" He asked out loud as he stood. There was no answer, but the music continued. He made his feet walk that way, using the echo of his steps to determine his path.

Lee Sin knew the direction was correct with the steady increase in volume of the etwahl Sona delicatly played. He approached heavy-footed so that he would not startle her, and smiled, hoping she was viewing him.

"Hello, Sona." He greeted gently. Her music hesitated, a slight astonished air about her, before she resumed playing a surprising sort of tune. He grinned, sitting across from her on the ground with his legs crossed. Sona grinned at the blind monk, knowing very well he would never see it.

It never occured to him, though, to judge her for her inability to speak, as she never judged him for his inability to see. They had a mutual friendship that way, and they were somewhat close.

"What sort of symphonies have we created today?" He asked. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

'Nothing New, I'm Afraid." She spelled out in his palm.

"I see." He smirked slightly. Sona internally laughed, grinning at the man.

'How was your match today? Successful?' Sona inquired. Lee Sin nodded.

"As always."

'As always.' She confirmed. He laughed at her remark. 'What, is my confidence in you laughable?'

"No, Sona, never." He sighed, smiling. "You have SUCH a confidence in me, its almost unreal." He put his hand on hers, and the astonishment flashed across her face. "You've always been a great friend to me, Sona, and you've always been a wonderful support, in and out of the battlefield." He smiled. "May i inquire something of you?"

Sona pulled his hand away to spell in his palm again. 'Inquire away!'

"I should like to be so bold..." He said, tilting his head down slightly, "As to ask, if i may see you?" She blinked at this, drawing a question mark in his hand. "I mean, i would like to feel your features. It would give me an idea of what i could imagine you to look like." He nodded. She grinned and nodded back before reminding herself of his lack of sight. She shook her head before responding with a simple "yes". He smiled, moving his hands to her neckline, dragging his fingertips across it gently.

Sona gulped and closed her eyes under the touch. It felt strangely intimate, and yet not. She wasn't sure which one worried her more. His fingers continued up her neck, gliding over her chin and then the cheebones. His face slowly declined into something more serious, and she opened her eyes to its intensity. She raised her hand to his, tracing the back of his hand.

'Is something wrong?' The pace of her breathing quickened ever so slightly as he shook his head.

"Not at all." He said, continuing to scan her. Her grazed over her eyes and forehead, pushing his fingers through her hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she shut her eyes tightly. Her ran them all the way through the deep blue of her locks, pulling out the ponytails as he did so. "Your hair is very long." He stated, finally being untangled from it. "It's very soft as well. And your face is equally matched... I knew you would be beautiful." His hand lifted to her cheek and she blushed, her eyes fluttering open to him.

She had never felt so flustered in her life, searching for the words she could not speak. She gulped back tears, frustrated that she didnt know why they were coming in the first place. She raised her hand to his. 'Really?' She traced with a shaky hand. He nodded.

"Shall you teach me how to play?" He grinned, moving his hand to the instrument. "I'm a quick learner." She shook her head and grinned, thankful he really couldn't see her. He scooted around, sitting behind her in an intimate fashion, and she took his hands in hers, gliding them over the strings.

The tune was strange, and confused, and nervous. After a few moments of it, Lee Sin frowned slightly, turning his hands to hold hers. "Sona?" He said before hugging her slightly. "Are you alright?"

'I'm fine.' She ducked away from what was supposed to be a gaze.

"If you feel i have imposed on you, please, inform me." He began to pull his arms away, but Sona caught them.

'No!" She rushed. 'It's just different... Lee, no one has treated me with the kindness that you do, let alone, affection... i dont know what to think.' She pulled her fingers away to twiddle her thumbs. Lee turned her face to his.

"It is a new sensation for the both of us." He confessed. "For i have never had affections for anything but my studies. And i met you, Sona. We paired together, and even when you could not speak, you showed me a hint of kindness. I knew you would be a friend to me." He grinned. "But a sensation has rose within me that i have not felt ever before, and it came more quickly each time i was with you." He chuckled nervously. "I've... never even touched a girl outside of battle. ive never held a woman's hand in my life, before you."

'I don't know what to say...' She confessed, a blush decorating her face. Lee Sin pulled her body closer to him, forcing her to lean back, before he gave her a sweet peck on her lips. She lit up like fireworks at this, and he did as well.

"I hope that wasn't too much. I-I wouldn't want to drive you away, or do something to upset you." He gulped slightly. She lifted a hand to his face, tracing a slow word in his cheek.

'A-N-O-T-H-E-R-?' He hesitated a moment before timidly leaning into her and letting his lips linger on hers, taking in her sweet scent. Sona grinned into the monk's lips, deepening her (technically second) kiss and surprising him slightly. He sighed, until footsteps interuppted his concentration. He broke the kiss and turned to the direction in which they came.

"Lee Sin?" The man inquired, putting a letter in his hand. "You have been summoned to battle in 1 hours time." The man merely nodded to Sona before excusing himself. Lee sighed, and they untangled from each other.

"I suppose i shall go and get ready." He said, taking Sona's hand. "Wait for me, and we shall talk more?" He hoped. She grinned, responding by squeezing his hands tightly. He grinned back. "I shall return!" He grinned before dashing off.

Sona stood there in silence for a moment before she picked up her instrument and strummed a new, happy tune from it.


	6. Ahri x Vladimir

From a distance, Ahri was a very beautiful creature. Up close, as well, but from far away, that sinister smirk was less noticable. Anyone could be imprisoned in the snare of her charm, and on the battlefield, that became a tool to win. Outside of the battlefield was a more dangerous, as she could get anyone to do her bidding, if she needed it done.

Ahri approached the door of the victorian manner wearing an elegant blue dress, rather than her usual kimono, and a mask in hand. She sighed, watching other couples shuffle in with smiles and joy in their voices. Ahri, surprisingly, had no date. It wasn't that she couldn't get one, but that she couldn't find anyone that would peek her interests, charm or no charm. So, with a gentle sigh, she put her mask on and shuffled in with the crowd. She recognized several people there, their demeanor giving them away, or in this case, Twisted Fate's attire.

Ahri watched him as he led his dance partner to the floor, Evelynn, and they began to dance beautifully. She adverted her eyes to contain the twinge of jealousy unto another pair conversing. Zac and Riven were laughing together. Another glance and she noticed Miss Fortune and Thresh standing closely, if not awkwardly. She blinked at that, turning her head to view Vi against the wall, gloomy as she looked into her glass for answers. Ahri approached her, noticing she wasnt wearing her gauntlets for once.

"Vi?" Ahri asked. The pink-haired enforcer looked up to her in surprise before smiling slightly.

"Oh, Ahri. Hey." She nodded.

"You seem... not yourself." Ahri expressed some concern, though none for her own acount. It was a party, after all. No gloomies allowed.

"Ah... Yeah. I'm not feeling myself today." She grinned sadly into her cup, twirling the liquid around. Ahri, crossed her arms behind her, leaning against the wall next to Vi. Vi looked up to her before sighing in defeat. "Caitlyn hasn't talked to me since our last summoning together." She bit her lower lip.

Ahri found her behavior incredibly odd. It was very, very unlike the plan destroying punk goddess to act in such a way. Her and Caitlyn must've been close. "I'm sorry... Have you asked her to dance?"

"To dance? With me?" Vi glanced up at Ahri, a blush decorating her surprised face. "That wouldn't happen, anyway... Besides, she's dancing with Jayce." She motioned with her cup towards the two. Ahri looked over, and they looked to be having a good time. "She looks happy... I don't want to disturb her."

"...Well, you're obviously not happy." Ahri sighed.

"You don't look so thrilled yourself." Vi grinned at her. Ahri shrugged.

"I only came to see what it was going to be like. I don't plan on staying long." She chuckled. "Although it's strange to see a party where all championd are allowed. I'm surprised there hasn't been a fight."

"Yes, i agree." Vi said, sipping her drink. "It's part of the rules of the party, i suppose. Enjoying ones self is more important, at least here." They chuckled an agreement. "Well, i suppose i'll go chat with Ezreal. Thank you for the chat, Ahri." She raised her glass to the fox before pushing off the wall and into the crowd. Ahri was alone once again.

She looked around the room, seeing summoners and champions alike, and she'd never felt more proned to leave. After a sigh, she pushed herself off the wall. It wasn't her sort of scene in the first place. It was much easier to charm everyone into her being the center of attention.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Fox?" A voice said behind her. Ahri flipped around to view Vlad, who was smirking at her. She crossed her arms at him.

"Oh, you." She said, unamused. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's no way to greet a fellow champion." He remarked.

"What fellow champion would want to greet you?" She turned on her heels, her hair and tails flipping around as she began walking off.

"Ouch." Vlad chuckled. "Wait, Ahri, you're not still mad at me, are you?" Ahri turned on Vlad, causing him to stop his advance and frown.

"Not only did you harass me, but you insulted me, and made a FOOL of me on the battlefield." She barked, gaining the attention of the people around them. She looked around at them and cleared her throat. "I should leave." She said in a more hushed tone. Vlad grabbed her arm. Ahri shot him a defiant glare as he set his glass down on a passing tray.

"Dance with me." He said, pulling her to the floor.

"And why should I do such a thing?" She said ,reluctantly being dragged to the floor.

"Because, I dont want you to leave this party without feeling unwanted." He said as he turned to her. He took the waist of an astonished Ahri, her hand in his, and lead her in a waltz across the floor. "Yes, i noticed you came in alone. I noticed you felt alone. I noticed." He said as they continued.

"Why would you care?" She said, raising her other arm to his shoulder.

"I have a fondness for you, it would seem." He sighed. She merely stared up at him, unimpressed. "I know. Hard to believe." He said as he dipped her. "One thing is for certain, though. I'm resistant to your spells, but not your charm." He pulled her back up and resumed their spinning. "There's something about you i appreciate, though i couldn't tell you what."

"I feel as though your attempting to charm ME, being a vampire and all.." Vlad merely chuckled at her statement.

"Maybe." He teased. She pouted at him as the song stopped. He pulled her away from him and bowed his head, a thankful gesture for the dance. Ahri blinked once before responding with the same nod. He led her off the main floor and into the crowd.

"Thank you. That was... not as unpleasant as i had expected." Ahri sighed.

"Are you still fixated on leaving?" Vlad raised an eyebrow, to which Ahri responded with a nod. "Well, then, let me walk you out." He accompanied her to the large, open doors, where the only people to see were the two guards at the door.

"Well, that was uneventful, as most parties go." Ahri chuckled. "Thank you for walking me out. I suppose I'll see you at some point." She chuckled, turning to him in time to catch his lips against hers. Before she could escape, Vlad snaked his arms around her and deepened their kiss. Ahri blushed at the gesture, stunned until he pulled away.

"I hope... soon." He said darkly with a smirk. She blinked, opening her mouth to say something, but he placed a finger against her lips. "Just let it sink in, before you come to find me." His smirk widened before he kissed the back of her hand intimately and pulled away. "Goodnight, my Fox." He winked before turning and walking back into the building.

Ahri stared after him, stunned still. She turned to walk down the stairs, and noticed there was something different. She turned to her shoulder to notice his famous red coat draped around her shoulders. She huffed slightly.

"Vlad... you planned all this. You jerk!" She mumbled to herself, knowing that she would need to return it to him tommorow, and she would have to see him. She marched herself down the stairs, making her way home.


	7. Darius x Lux

Lux sighed for the millionth time on her way down to their usual meeting spot. It wasn't something she genuinely looked forward to. In fact, if she could've gotten away with it, she would've avoided it altogether.

But to keep Noxus at an agreeable bay, certain actions had to be taken.

She shrugged the bag higher onto her shoulder as she made her way to the ruins of an old, retired building, careful to make sure she had not been followed. She laid the bag down carefully, sitting on one of the large stones to wait. A small stream a few feet from her lapped against the rocks gently as she sat there. The birds chirped, and crickets buzzed. It was ridiculously quiet besides that. She opened up a time piece that told her the man was 10 minutes late for their meeting. She snapped it shut before sighing.

She recalled the reason this agreement had started in the first place. Lux and Ezreal had been exploring far too far past the Demacian border when he was randomly summoned, leaving her all alone. She could normally take care of herself, however, her way back to the border was met with some not-so-friendly faces.

_"Well, well. If it isn't the little light princess." The Noxian voice came from the bush. Lux turned with a gasp as she viewed the red haired temptress. She tossed a knife in her hand while blowing her hair from her face, revealing the scarred eye. She smirked._

_"Katarina." Lux breathed. The woman took a step towards the girl, and Lux mirrored it with a step back. "Look, I-I don't want any trouble. I was just mapping the area, that's all."_

_"I don't give a damn what you were doing." She smirked. "We're in neutral territory... and you are perfectly positioned just too far away from you precious Garen." Lux gulped._

_"I-I don't need my brother to defend myself." She said, although quietly, and lacking the confidence she needed against such a formidable enemy._

_"Really?" She mused, taking a couple steps toward her. "Let's find out." Kat ran in her direction, and lux pulled her wand out, throwing a snare of light at Kat before taking off. She looked frantically everywhere for somewhere kat wouldn't find her before being pulled into the bush, her yelp cut short by a firm hand. Panicking, she took a glance up._

"Oye." A voice snapped her from her day dream. She looked over to see Darius approaching with a raised eye. "Fall asleep?"

"N-no!" She huffed, pouting away from him.

"Did you bring it?" He asked, getting straight to the point. She looked over at him before sighing and lifting the bag up.

"Yeah." She hopped off the rock and walked over to him. Darius took it and opened to inspect it. Lux didn't get it. Darius should've killed her a while ago. Why he was agreeable when it came to money, she had no idea. He glanced up at her, smirking.

"Like what you see?" Lux blinked. She had been staring. She turned away to conceal the blush.

"I couldn't be more appaled." She huffed. "Are you done yet? It's all there."

"All this, for your precious brother." He murmured. Lux turned on her heel to look over at him.

"You better not have ill words about my brother!" She warned.

"Or. What... Princess?" He said slowly, taking a step towards her.

"Or you can kiss that goodbye." She pointed to the bag. He raised a brow and a smile, intrigued. "Oh trust me, i have my ways." She nodded to confirm she was serious. His smile seemed to falter, yet he was still highly amused.

"Speaking of," He mused, taking a couple more steps until they were about arms length apart, "that doesn't sound like a half-bad idea."

Lux blinked, her face contorting in confusion for a moment, before she realized: he meant a kiss goodbye from her.

"You're joking." She said flatly.

"On the contrary." He smirked.

"You are despicable." She groaned, turning away. "You have no honor, and getting every little bit out of this you possibly can, but I am drawing the line!" She began to walk away, but an axe caught her and pulled her back. Her squeal was cut short by lips pressed against hers firmly. She took a large breath before he pulled away.

"There, see? Now quit whining. Just think of it as-" The smack was harder than he had anticipated, but it definitely was just as irritating. Turning back to see her, he didn't understand her reaction. She was crying. He didn't know why, but it hurt somewhere inside of him to see her like that. His hand slid away from her waist and he just stared at her. She dipped her head, still sobbing quietly.

With a gulp, he pulled her shoulder until she was leaning against him, and he awkwardly patted her back. Eventually, her arms lifted to the waist of his armor, but no more than that. He still couldn't figure out what was happening as he looked around. If Kat saw him, she'd tease him for the rest of his life.

Lux wiped the tears from her eyes as her sniffling died down, pulling a tissue from her pouch and using it to clean up her face. "I feel the need for an explanation." Darius said quietly. She'd completely forgotten she was leaning against him. She gulped, putting the tissue away.

"I guess I..." She started, sniffling a couple of times. "I guess I expected it to be a lot different than that, and with someone else." She said with a shaky voice. He blinked.

"Expected what?"

"My first kiss." A breath hitched in her throat._ Ah, shit..._ He sighed to himself.

"My bad. Didn't know."

"You never asked."

"And I was supposed to?" He smirked from that. She shot her face up to him, a blush clearly decorated across her cheeks, and irritation was apparent. "Would you like another?"

"How dare you!" She pulled away, but he snatched her back.

"Hey, look here!" He growled. She blinked at his tone. "For a first kiss, I must admit, I didn't come up to par. So erase that last one from your mind, and let me keep the little dignity i have left from asking you for a re-do." The intensity of his voice rose that blush back into her cheeks and he smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"I wont enjoy it..." She mumbled. He chuckled at her, releasing her arm and lifting her chin.

"Yeah, you will."


End file.
